


Raindrops

by Kisa_Sumino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, This is a birthday gift!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_Sumino/pseuds/Kisa_Sumino
Summary: This is a gift for my dear friend blueeccofan!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Raindrops

Akira has always been there for you when you needed someone to lean on. You met him through strange circumstances and now you two are inseparable. Funny how it went from studying in the school library to you two having some alone time in Akihabara.

Akira would always approach you to see if you ever wanted to hang out so imagine his surprise when he got the text from you asking if he wanted to hang out. You two would always find ways to meet up no matter how busy you two were.

So much has happened since April and now your small group of friends blossomed into a family. Looking back on it now you will never regret the bonds you've made with all your friends. Even with him...

"Akechi-san!" You walk up to the Prince Detective who was standing up against the wall as he was waiting for the train to arrive.

"..." The male looks up from his phone and smiles as he sees you and Akira walking up to him. "Hello there."

"Are you working?" You ask as you hope he'd say no.

"Unfortunately, yes." The male chuckles. "I'm running a quick errand for Sae-san."

"Awww..." You slouch a little in disappointment. "Okay."

"Are you two heading off somewhere?" Asks Akechi as he slips his phone into his pocket. He wasn't contacting Sae-san that's for sure.

"We were gonna go to the arcade in Akihabara!" You grinned up at the male. "We were hoping you'd come and join us."

"How about I meet up with you two there when I'm done?" Akechi suggested which judging by the look on both your and Akira's face meant that was a great idea.

"We'll meet you there." Akira says as the three of you split off.

Akira could sense you were a bit nervous but he doesn't blame you. He reaches for your hand and gives you a comforting squeeze. You look into his eyes and you can already hear him saying everything is going to be alright. You weren't afraid of Goro Akechi moreover that you were afraid of losing a precious friend. 

**Shido's Palace**

You really wanted to believe that Goro Akechi was on your side. You along with Joker tried to talk to him but there was no helping him. As much as you wanted to be mad at him you couldn't. Joker would try to reason with him but Crow would just retaliate with anger.

"Goro!" You run up to him with your weapon in hand to try to subdue him. "We don't want to fight!"

"Both of you..." The male growled as his grip on his sword tightens. "ARE SO ANNOYING!! JUST SHUT UP!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!!" He didn't hold back as he brings down his arm with such a force.

"GAH!" You stumble backward as the blows from the sword was too much to handle.

"...!" Crow wanted to bring done the sword to end it but he...simply couldn't. The memories of you three hanging out flashed in his min just for a second. 

"(C/N)!" Joker was able to bring out his blade to stop his attack before it landed.

The battle was brutal but it had to come to the end. Together, everyone used their most powerful attacks to take down Goro Akechi. The male shouted in agony just before collapsing to the ground. The male summoned whatever energy he had to stand back up.

"You have to stop." Joker looked down Crow who was down on one knee. "We don't want to fight you..."

"..." Crow gritted his teeth as he finally admits defeat. Even tells Joker how much he envies just how special he is but he was a fool to not see just how special he is. The group won't forgive Goro Akechi after everything he's done but they understand the amount of pain he was in.

"..." You take a hesitant step towards him with a bottle in hand. "Crow...?"

He doesn't look at you as you take small steps towards him. He calls you an idiot for even trying to offer him a healing item. You call him an even bigger idiot for making him go psychotic in the first place. Kneeling down next to him as you give him a grin. "We're friends, remember?"

"Let's go end this, together." says Joker.

"You all are beyond my comprehension." Crow shakes his head.

Such a happy reunion will never come as a cognitive Goro Akechi appeared from the shadows. It seems he's come to finish the job Crow couldn't do. He aims the gun right a Crow as he tells him that he is no longer needed by Shido.

Crow coughs a bit. "I see... I was wondering how he'd protect himself if I used my power to tear through his Palace. Turns out you're how. So he's making a puppet kill me... Sounds like something he'd do."

Cognitive Akechi couldn't help but laugh being called a puppet when the true puppet was dying just before him. Just like a little puppy who did everything he could to just be acknowledged by his master.

"Shut up!" You shout at Akechi as you shot up. "You're nothing more than a fake! What can you possibly do but be trapped in someone else's mind? You're the real puppet!"

"What's all this nagging about...?" Akechi was beginning to get annoyed. "Want me to take care of you first?" A bunch of Shadows suddenly appeared right behind the fake. "Here, I'll give you one last chance. Shoot them."

Crow shocked that the puppet would offer him that option. He knew what he had to do. "...I was such a fool." Crow groaned. He takes out his gun and aims it straight at Joker.

Akechi formed an evil grin. "Yes... That's the you our captain wishes to see."

Crow chuckles. "...Don't misunderstand." He gripped his gun tightly as he quickly aims it at Akechi. "You're the one who's going to disappear!" he shouts as he fires at him.

"GAH!!" The fake shouts in pain as he grabs his abdomen.

Crow then turns the gun to the group and fires. Glass shattered as the bullet his something against the wall. Before you could say anything, Crow snatched the bottle from your hand and shoved you aways just at the announcement finished.

You turned only to see some sort of wall ascended from the ground to create some kind of barrier. You bang against the wall and call out to him. "No!!! Goro!" Your fists banging as hard as they can against the metal wall. "GORO!!" Tears falling so quickly that you didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Let's make a deal!" A voice shouted on the other side. "You wouldn't turn me down after everything you said, will you? Change Shido's heart in my stead." The male cough once more. "Please, Akira."

"..." You backed away slowly from the wall as you didn't want to believe this was your final farewell from your friend.

"We'll do it..." Akira says loud enough for Goro to hear.

"(Y/N)..." There was a pause. "I'm sorry we couldn't go to the cafe you wanted. Maybe next time..."

"Goro-" Your heart drops as you hear the bullets echo throughout the room. Hands hovering over your mouth as your tears continue to fall.

"His signal is...gone." Says Oracle. 

"...!" Your hands now pressed against your mouth as you stifle your cries. You gritted your teeth just before summoning your person. You order it to take down the wall and use any attack. It took Ryuji, Yusuke, and Makoto to drag you out of the engine room.

It took some time but everyone was able to gather themselves back in a safe room. You were completely drained and didn't listen to whatever Makoto was saying about the treasure. That's when you noticed your leader hadn't said anything as he sat motionless on the sofa. "Akira...? Are you okay?"

"I fine." Akira mumbles as his head was hanging low. His arms lazily resting on thighs as he continues to keep his gaze down. 

"But-" You flinched at his sudden outburst.

"I said I'm fine!" Joker releases what he did and takes a couple of breaths to calm himself. "Let's just go secure the route."

**~*~**

**Leblanc**

Everyone was quiet the moment they stepped back into the real world. What could you say? What could anyone say? You were still waiting in the Shibuya train station even after everyone else had gone their sperate ways. So much was going through your mind that going home felt wrong.

"Akira..." You muttered. You knew he was acting strange back at the Palace and you wanted to see if he was okay. You didn't even think as you rush over to the catch the train to Yongen. Goro was just a special to Akira as he was to you. In fact, you remember Akira always talking about the two hanging out whenever they could. 

"He's a good guy." You remember Akira saying once.

You run down the street into the alleyway to see the cafe pitch black inside. It was pretty late so it wasn't a surprise that the cafe was closed. Was he even home right now? Your best bet was to call and see if he was in the cafe but he probably wouldn't answer at a time like this. 

"(Y/N)?" A small voice called out.

"Huh?" You look around for a second until you hear a scratching noise down below. It was mona sitting by the door as his paw was again the wood frame. On instinct, you pulled on the door to see that it was actually unlocked. 

"To think he'd forget to lock the door." The cat meowed softly.

"Mona?" Bending down to stroke the feline's head. "Is everything okay? Where's Akira?"

"(Y/N)..." Mona mumbled as his tail swayed. "Akira is upstairs. I think you should talk to him."

"Is he okay?" You ask.

"He... I think he needs someone right now." He sighed. "I'm going to be with Futaba so don't worry about me. You can lock the door. Don't want to get the cafe robbed." He skitters off before you can ask him for anything else.

Now standing alone in the cafe as you try to think of your next move. From what Mona said, Akira isn't acting like himself. The fight from Shido's palace must be taking a toll on him. Taking a deep breath, you exhaled and marched forward.

"Akira...?" You call out before walking up the steps.

"...(Y/N)?" A soft voice called out.

"Can I come upstairs?" You waited for a couple of seconds before hearing Akira giving you the ok.

"What are you doing here?" Akira greeted you just before the steps. "It's dangerous to be out this late."

"I know but I..." You shrugged as you try to think of an excuse. There really wasn't one to think of since you were here to check on him. "I here to see if you were doing okay."

"..." The male's gaze falls to the ground as he simply walks back to his bed. "I'm..."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." You hurry and take off your coat and place it on the couch. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I know it must be hard to deal with...with you know."

"..." Akira wanted to be on his own to think yet just seeing you felt like an angel coming to save him. "Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Of course." You nodded. Taking off your shoes to go join him on his bed.

Both of you were now sitting crossed-legged on his makeshift bed. Akira looked down at his hands for a moment to form a coherent sentence. He wanted to talk about all the times he spent time with him. The times they drank coffee and played chess together. There were just so many good memories and yet...

And yet... he couldn't smile no matter how hard he tried. His bottom lip quivered just before he spoke. 

"I wanted to save him..." His voice trembled as he spoke those words. "I really did cherish our time together." Just like raindrops, tears escaped his eyes followed by him letting out a ragged breath.

"Akira..." You reach out to Akira as your hand cups the side of his cheek. You didn't realize it before but tears soon began to slowly cascade down your cheeks as well. All you could do was nod in agreement. "I miss him too..." Another hand soon cupping his other cheek as your thumbs wiped away every tear.

"Why..." He muttered as he closed his eyes. "Why didn't I just..."

"Stop..." You could feel his body shake from how hard he's trying to not lose it in front of you. He blamed himself for not being able to save a friend. There was so many time where there was an opportunity to be able to change the outcome but what done is done. "We can't change the past."

"I know..." He says in a low whisper. "I know...! I just wished we could have been there for him."

"..." You hummed in response as your hands let go of his tear-stained face to pull him close into your embrace. You awkwardly scooted forward on your knees as you leaned forward. His chin now propped onto your shoulder. "It's okay, Akira."

"..." Akira's body just went limp as he could stop his tears no matter how hard he tried. He never wanted to fight Akechi. He valued his friendship. His presence. His everything.

"It's going to be okay Akira." You hold his a bit tighter as you try not to bawl your eyes out as well. Akira must be hurting much more than you after losing a close friend. Having to listen to the bullets rain down on him as he stands their helplessly. "We're here for you... I'm here for you."

"..." Akira then raises his arms as he returns the gesture. "Please...stay with me." He whispers. "Just for tonight."

"...Okay." A hand now stroking the back of his head. "Why don't we go to sleep." You smile at him as you reached for your bag to get a packet of tissues. 

"...kay..." The frizzy-haired male moved aside to make room for you to lay down. It was cold but the thick blanket was enough to keep you both warm. Now facing each other as both of your hands wouldn't let go of each other.

Akira really didn't want to close his eyes. He was scared he might lose you as well. He was thankful you came tonight. You were always there for when he needed someone the most. Losing you too would absolutely destroy him. "(Y/N)..."

"Yes, Akira?" The moon illuminating your face but it was a bit hard to see Akira.

"Promise me that you won't disappear." His voice just like a mouse as he spoke those words.

"...!" You blink a couple of times as you try to process his question. Retracting your hand from his as you scooted closer to him once more. A hand slipping beneath his arm as you buried your face into his chest. "I'll always be by your side. No matter what."

Just hearing those words was enough to make his heart soar. Even if it was such a selfish thing to ask of you, he was content to hear your response. 

"Thank you."

**~*~**

It was the final day to steal Shido's heart and with all the publicity the calling card got, it'll make for an interesting battle. The group gathered just outside the Diet Building to enter his Palace. Ryuji pressed on the Nav and everyone was quickly transported in. Once in the safe room, Queen went over the plan to make sure everyone knew what they had to do. On three, everyone marched out of the room except for two.

You were almost out the door when Joker grabbed your hand. It was just you two left in the room and you wondered why he was stopping you.

"Aki-...!" Your words die in your throat as you felt the soft touch of his lips against yours. Eyes wide as you didn't know how to react to his sudden action. It was merely 10 seconds but it felt like an eternity and you didn't want it to end.

The male then releases your hand "A good luck kiss." Joker walks past but not before giving you a quick wink.

"...!?" Your face flushed as you run right behind him. 

Watching your fearless leader take the first step to take down Shido.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my dear Friend blueeccofan! You always leave the nicest comments so I'm more than happy to write you a one-shot. I can't guarantee I will do this again or for someone else without going through my ko-fi but I'm happy you asked me for a request! I really can't do much when it comes to nsfw but I hope I did this justice!
> 
> I'm sorry if it's a bit short! If you'd like for me to add more then please let me know! 
> 
> Happy Birthday!


End file.
